The present invention relates generally to information technology (IT) services and, more particularly, to Web services.
In information technology (IT) services such as Internet Web services, typically a user utilizing a Web browser, knows the provider Web service interface but is unaware of the number of Web services involved in implementing that interface. Further, the user is unaware of the location of the Web services or which service can serve the user request. Web services are software services (i.e., services provided by a software module). The most prominent approach for managing Web services utilizes a Universal Description, Discovery and Integration (UDDI) based registry. UDDI is a standard for publishing and locating information about Web services, using an information framework for description and classification of information such as Web services, and interfaces for the Web services.